eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5401 (13 December 2016)
Synopsis After Phil’s had a bad night, Sharon suggests they concentrate on making plans for Christmas. Surly Ben doesn’t see the point. Phil wants Sharon to face facts that this could be his last Christmas and requests the family leave him alone for the day. Sharon’s hurt. In the Vic, Linda offers a shoulder to cry on; Sharon’s upset that Phil doesn’t want her around when he’s sick. Linda knows of a pub in Effing Forest where they could spend Christmas - or Sharon needs to find a way to make Christmas easy for Phil. Sharon gets a brainwave. Helped by Martin and Jay, Sharon gives Phil his Christmas present early - a remote controlled reclining armchair. Sharon enthuses Phil doesn’t have to move all Christmas day but angry Phil rejects the gift and accuses Sharon of parading him around to have people gawp at him. Sharon protests, and tries to convince Phil he’ll feel differently once he gets his transplant. Phil won’t be comforted - he can’t help thinking of some other Sharon losing her Phil so he can live. Sharon pleads Phil consider his own family on Christmas Day, thinking of him dying alone. Phil begs for Sharon’s understanding - he just wants peace. Later, Sharon calls a family meeting and announces Phil’s armchair is going back to the shop - she’s decided to respect Phil’s wishes and has booked them into a pub for Christmas Day. Louise is shocked. Sharon tries to convince her they need to face the fact that Phil might not get a donor. Louise shouts that Sharon has no right to give up but Sharon’s firm - Phil’s already made that decision. Alone in the kitchen, Sharon begins to sob. Mick tries to buoy Linda for Christmas, but she’s not in the mood after the robbery and with Nancy away. Whitney borrows egg cups to make Lee a special breakfast as he’s been stressed with work. Mick preps his Santa outfit for the traditional Vic grotto, but Linda refuses to have one this year. At No.5B, Whitney worries to Lee that Linda’s still shaken up about the robbery. Lee snaps that Linda should get over it and leaves his breakfast untouched. Mick seeks Jack’s advice on a Christmas present to cheer Linda up. When Jack muses Ronnie gets fired up if there’s a sense of injustice to fight for, Mick plots to throw Jack a wild Stag party. On learning of Mick’s plan, Linda’s irked but assures Mick his plan to get her fired up over Christmas won’t work. Stressed Ronnie wishes she could put Christmas on hold when the buyer for No.27 pulls out and the wedding band cancels, and peruses a holiday cottage website as she day dreams. Hung-over Roxy stumbles in to see Amy, spots the website and accuses Ronnie of plotting to take Amy away over Christmas without telling her. Later on the market, Donna confides in Ronnie she may have upset Roxy. Ronnie assures Roxy she’s not planning a holiday, and wants to know what Donna said. Roxy keeps schtum. While Jack organises an open house at No.27, Ronnie tries to find a wedding band. Seeing Ronnie’s stress, Jack suggests getting Roxy to help with the wedding. Ronnie finds Roxy in the Vic, hiding out from the low mood at No.55. Ronnie asks Roxy to pick up her bridesmaid dresses, confirm the lunch selections and help decorate the church for the nativity. Roxy’s chuffed to be needed. Martin wolfs down breakfast while he rehearses his lines for ‘A Christmas Carol’, keen to impress Derek. Ian’s bought another vanload of Christmas trees, even though Martin’s already sold one to everyone in Walford. Lily’s heartbroken when Ian won’t give Martin time off for her school nativity. Stacey fumes and later, when Steven arrives with a hair-brained scheme from Ian about a Pop-up Christmas Tree stall, vents her frustrations at him. When the unenthusiastic market traders won’t give her any dates for their Christmas party, Carmel books a restaurant for 29th December. Billy’s bought Janet a tablet for Christmas, and boasts to Sharon and Jay he’s been invited to the council’s Christmas drinks for entrepreneurs and businessmen. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes